


Home for Christmas

by PrettyTheWorld



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Holidays, M/M, New York, Post-Canon, community: qaf_giftxchnge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyTheWorld/pseuds/PrettyTheWorld
Summary: Brian and Justin spend Christmas Eve at home in New York, finding a way to keep themselves entertained while the rest of the gang celebrates in Pittsburgh....





	Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Gift Request: Brian/Justin, can contain more characters of course, for once they don't want to celebrate Christmas with the whole gang, so they decide to make a trip. whether they succeed or why they end up is up to the lovely author.
> 
> Written for 2016 QAF Gift Exchange

“Have you ever had a Christmas Eve so--”

“Domestic?” Brian supplied, smirking and taking a sip from his wine glass. 

“Well that,” Justin said, laughing. “But what I was going to say was--”

“Don’t you dare say romantic,” Brian interrupted again, raising an eyebrow. 

“Don’t stop stirring, or it won’t get creamy,” Justin replied, gesturing at the pot of risotto in front of Brian. As Brian dutifully resumed his assigned task, Justin returned to the perfectly roasted chateaubriand on his cutting board. 

“Not getting creamy isn’t an issue I typically experience,” Brian muttered, glancing at Justin for a reaction, but only received a thoughtful look back.

“Quiet. I was thinking… quiet.”

The room around them was still; Justin had turned the radio to a station that played instrumental holiday standards, and a few candles flickered around the room, but little else broke up the scene. There was no loud conversation, no kids running around, none of the hustle and bustle of the holidays to which they’d become accustomed over the years. 

They worked in silence for a few moments, as Justin methodically sliced their main course, and Brian attended to the risotto.

“It’s just weird spending Christmas in New York, away from everyone this year. No Feast of the Seven Fishes at Debbie’s, no Ben as Santa Claus--”

“Well they’re still all doing that,” Brian pointed out. “We’re just not there. By choice.”

“I know,” Justin said, wiping his hands on a towel once the beef was plated, along with a bacon-wrapped bouquet of asparagus. He passed their plates to Brian for the risotto. “I’m not regretting it, just saying it’s weird. We haven’t not done Christmas with the family in years.”

“They’ll live without us,” Brian replied, heading to the table with the food. Justin followed, carrying the bottle of wine and a basket of homemade rolls. 

“I’m sure they will,” Justin agreed. 

“This looks fucking amazing,” Brian commented, surveying the table in front of them. “You’ve outdone yourself again.”

Justin smiled at the compliment. He always prided himself on meeting, if not exceeding Brian’s culinary standards.

“Thanks. I’m really pleased with how the roast finished.”

“Perfect medium rare.”

“You picked a great wine. Where’d you find this one?” Justin asked.

“That new client from Martha’s Vineyard sent a case to the office. Also invited us up for a clambake this summer. He’s family.”

“Sweet,” Justin said, taking his first bite of the meal. “Nice job on the risotto,” he complimented.

Brian smirked. “Yes, my stirring is what made it all worthwhile. You had nothing to do with it.” 

Justin laughed. “I like when we cook together. Even if your contribution is stirring.”

“Maybe we’ll do more of it. It’s a big kitchen for just one chef.”

“It’s a big kitchen to cook for just two people,” Justin added.

“We’re not fucking adopting,” Brian shot back, narrowing his eyes. “Gus is all the kid I need. Besides, can’t do better than perfection.”

Justin laughed. “True. We’ve got ourselves a pretty amazing kid. Of course I didn’t mean we should adopt. But maybe we should’ve had everyone here for Christmas. We’ve actually never done a full sit-down meal since we moved in here, just the little cocktail-type gatherings. Besides, you bought that fucking incredible and expensive table, and I don’t think we’ve even used it once--”

“--for conventional affairs,” Brian finished, raising a mischievous eyebrow. “But we’ll be sure to Windex your ass prints off the top sometime before we serve the soup course.”

“Fuck you,” Justin replied, spearing a piece of asparagus, though there was not a hint of malice in his voice.

They ate in companionable silence for several minutes, save for the occasional murmur of compliments to the chef. 

“I wonder what Michael is going to think when he opens your gift,” Justin mused, finishing the last of his wine.

“He better think I’m the best fucking friend he’s ever had,” Brian quipped good naturedly. They both knew that Michael was going to die when he realized that he had two VIP All-Access passes to Comic-Con in San Diego. 

“Maybe he’ll call tomorrow after he opens them.”

“Probably,” Brian agreed. 

“And Gus… I don’t know who’s gonna flip out more when he and Mel and Linds find out you’re going to let him pick out a car!”

Brian smiled fondly. “Sonny Boy only learns to drive once. And besides, he only gets to pick it out after he’s gotten his full license. He can learn on the muncher wagon first.”

“Melanie’s still gonna go crazy!” Justin crowed, his eyes shining with laughter. “Oh my god.” 

“I had no idea I’d stil get so much pleasure from pissing her off 16 years later….”

“Well at least you won’t be there to face her wrath, I guess,” Justin said, sobering a bit. 

“Guess so,” Brian agreed mildly. “So, speaking of me getting pleasure… dessert?”

“Bizarre segue, but alright,” Justin said, smirking as he stood from the table and collected his dishes. Brian followed suit. 

“You did put me in charge of it…” Brian reminded, walking close enough to Justin that he could nuzzle his crotch against Justin’s behind. 

“Yeah, expecting it was something to eat!”

“Oh, it’ll be eaten alright.” 

“Brian!” Justin protested. “Seriously.”

“Who’s not being serious?” Brian asked innocently. “Now, strip while I get things ready.”

Justin rolled his eyes, but walked into the living room before reaching for the hem of his sweater and pulling it off. Brian watched with keen interest from the kitchen as he prepped their final course. 

“All of it?” Justin asked, his hands lingering at the waistband of his briefs. 

“As naked as Baby Jesus in his birthday suit.” 

“Suddenly religious now, are we?” Justin teased, complying with Brian’s instructions. 

Brian smirked. “I’ve always prayed to the altar of gorgeous bare men.”

Justin accepted the compliment with a smile, gasping when suddenly he realized Brian had sneaked up behind him and was slipping something over his eyes.

“Just a sleep mask,” Brian murmured close to Justin’s ear. “Leave it on.”

Justin’s skin prickled with anticipation and he felt his cock start to harden as Brian took his hand and guided him to his favorite white Mies van der Rohe chaise. As soon as Justin settled into the leather seat, he felt something hot drip onto his chest and abdomen, followed quickly by Brian’s cold tongue lapping it up as he straddled Justin’s thighs. 

“Oh shit,” Justin moaned, the conflicting sensations causing him to get even harder.

“Like that?” Brian taunted, gently flicking at Justin’s erection.

“Seems like only one of us is having dessert so far,” Justin shot back.

“Impatient!” Brian remarked, shifting off of Justin, causing the latter to groan as his wet skin suddenly registered every breeze in the room. 

Within another few seconds, Justin felt another hot drizzle, this time lower on his midsection, not quite reaching his cock, followed by something dragged through it and pressed to his lips. 

“Bite,” Brian instructed, and Justin complied, relishing the taste of strawberry, chocolate, and hazelnut.

“Mmm,” he moaned, then quickly gasped as Brian drizzled something cold in the same spot, before quickly licking it away. Immediately after, he met Justin’s mouth for a deep kiss, allowing all the flavors to mingle. “Vanilla bean.”

The next drizzle was hot and swirled around his cock, causing Justin to hiss in a mix of pleasure and pain.

“Do not move,” Brian murmured dangerously. “If you get chocolate on this chair, I will not fuck you for a month.”

Justin snorted. “You’d never last that long. But point taken.”

Brian silenced the laugh quickly by dropping to his knees in front of the chair and taking Justin’s dick into his mouth. He worked carefully and thoroughly, making sure that no drop of the gourmet chocolate hazelnut sauce had a prayer of damaging his eight-thousand-dollar chair. Once he was satisfied, he stood and took Justin by the hand, leading him back to a standing position and gently lifting the makeshift blindfold. 

“You didn’t finish,” Justin pointed out, gesturing to his still-hard dick and taking in Brian’s body, now also naked and equally hard. 

“Who says we’re done?” Brian asked, playfully raising an eyebrow. He settled into the chair himself, and motioned for Justin to get on top of him. Justin gently straddled him, his ass pressed against Brian’s thighs for balance. He reached out and gave Brian’s cock a few firm strokes. 

“My turn?” he asked, noticing the bowls of strawberries, chocolate sauce, and vanilla ice cream on the end table next to them.

Brian shrugged. “Have at it.”

Justin gave the chocolate a stir in its warming dish and carefully brought it over to Brian’s body, drizzling it carefully across Brian’s collarbones, down his chest to his nipples, and down again, across his belly button, ending at his dick. He moved off of Brian’s legs so his tongue could follow suit while his fingers found their way into the bowl of ice cream, which then found their way to Brian’s mouth.

As Justin reached Brian’s dick, Brian’s mouth mimicked his ministrations on Justin’s fingers, and Justin stroked his own aching cock with his other hand as his tongue worked its magic.

“You give the best fucking head… seriously, I would accept this alone as my Christmas gift,” Brian joked, after releasing Justin’s fingers from his mouth.

Justin looked up from his task and grinned. “I wish you would’ve told me that before.”

Brian laughed. “Get up here, you little shit. Time to find out what the naughty boys get for Christmas.”

\---

A little while later, Brian nudged a sated-verging-on-sleepy Justin from the nest of blankets on the floor next to the chaise, where they’d ended up. 

“The ice cream melted,” Justin said, gesturing at the white soupy remnants in the glass bowl. 

“Chocolate’s still warm, though,” Brian pointed out, seeing that the tealight beneath the warmer still lit.

Justin sat up and snagged a strawberry, dredging it with chocolate before bringing it down and pressing it to Brian’s lips. Brian took a small bite, and Justin finished the rest.

“Thanks, Sunshine. I think we worked off most of tonight’s dinner already, but I can’t take my chances.”

“Fine, more for me,” Justin said, grabbing another strawberry and popping it into his mouth.

“Maybe just a little taste,” Brian decided, and pulled Justin in for a long and thorough kiss. “Dinner really was amazing tonight,” he said once they’d separated again. 

“Dessert was pretty delightful too,” Justin replied, pressing a chaste kiss to Brian’s shoulder. 

“Not such a bad Christmas Eve after all, huh?” 

“It was nice,” Justin said, sounding content, but Brian could hear what he wasn’t saying. 

“But you still miss everyone at home.”

“It’s just the first year since we’ve known each other that we haven’t spent some part of the holidays together, y’know? I mean Ted and Emmett have missed some years, depending on what they have going on, but it’s always been us, Linds and Mel, Michael and Ben, and the kids. And Debbie and Carl. Even my mom and Tucker are there almost every year, but this is the first time we’re not there. Don’t get me wrong, though. I loved everything about this,” Justin explained. 

Brian nodded. “Yeah, I know. You and the sappy family stuff.”

Justin smiled, knowing Brian was teasing him. “Guess so. It’s okay though.”

“How about you open one of your presents tonight, then? Maybe that would make you feel better?” Brian suggested.

Justin laughed. “I’m not a five-year-old. You don’t need to placate me.”

Brian shrugged. “Fine, then no present. You can wait til morning like all the other children.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll open one tonight.” 

“Very well, then.” Brian jumped up and, still naked, walked over to the tree, selecting a thin rectangular box from the pile. 

“Did you get me a tie?” Justin asked some what warily, eyeing the shape and size of his gift. 

“Only one way to find out,” Brian encouraged, gesturing for Justin to start unwrapping. 

Curious, Justin tore at the paper, his expression quizzical when he reached the nondescript box beneath it. He opened the box to find two slips of paper tucked within. 

“Are these… boarding passes?” Justin asked, examining the documents and sounding genuinely baffled. “Since when did you start using paper boarding passes again?”

Brian gasped indignantly. “Would you shut the fuck up and look at what they’re for?” 

Justin looked more closely, first noticing the date and time of the flight, and then registering the listed destination. When he looked up at Brian, there were tears in his eyes.

“We’re going to Pittsburgh for Christmas?”

“Plane will be ready to leave in an hour. We’ll be there well in advance of Christmas morning festivities.”

“You are so, so fucking incredible,” he said, walking to Brian and kissing him deeply.

“I had a feeling we’d end up there. So I figured I’d better be prepared,” Brian said simply, though clearly appreciating the compliment. 

“Do they know we’re coming?” Justin asked as they began cleaning up their blankets and dining remnants. 

“They have no idea,” Brian admitted, setting the dessert bowls on the kitchen counter. 

“Would you just have tossed the box if I hadn’t said anything about going back home tonight?” Justin asked. Brian hesitated, and Justin hugged him tightly before he could respond. “It’s okay. I won’t tell anyone you like the sappy family stuff too.”


End file.
